Palabras
by sandra hatake
Summary: Muchas veces las palabras pueden herir mas que los golpes y Gaara comprendera el dolor que puede provocar una sola frase dicha en el moemento y lugar equivocado, ¿el precio? tal vez sea demasiado alto para el...


_¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en esto de los fics de Naruto, a decir verdad es mi primer fic de esta serie, espero que sea de su agrado pues la escribí con mucho cariño para todos aquellos que disfrutan de esta, a mi parecer, linda pareja, sin más que decir, los dejo con el primer episodio de esta historia._

_¡Ah! se me olvidaba, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor Kishimoto-sama, pues si fueran míos esta pareja seria la primera en ser realidad XD, en fin, sin más palabrería los dejo con el episodio de apertura de este intento de fic._

_**Palabras Dolorosas…**_

El sol naciente iluminaba las calles de Suna, las batallas habían terminado y un nuevo periodo de paz y tranquilidad se alzaba entre las aldeas ninja, ¿Cuánto duraría? Solo el tiempo podría decirlo, por ahora la calma reinaba en la aldea de la arena, calma que Gaara, el actual Kazekage se encargaría de mantener, el mencionado muchacho permanecía en su oficina firmando la torre de papeles que Temari había dejado con anterioridad, paso toda la mañana autorizando misiones y revisando informes, a veces el trabajo de Kazekage podía ser realmente pesado…

Dejo los papeles a un lado y tomo la taza de té que a su lado reposaba para luego dirigirse a la ventana de su oficina que poseía una vista panorámica de la aldea que custodiaba, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, encontrándose con diversas situaciones, niños jugando en medio de las calles, gente común haciendo sus compras diarias, otras camino al cementerio de la aldea tratando de sobrellevar las pérdidas de sus seres queridos caídos a manos enemigas durante la guerra, sin embargo, su mirada se detuvo en cierta Kunoichi que apareció de la nada, corriendo a toda velocidad en medio de la calle, al parecer había ganando una carrera pues la enorme sonrisa en sus labios daba a conocer su felicidad, una mueca que bien podría ser llamada sonrisa escapo de los labios del Kazekage, a pesar de los años su única alumna y amiga Matsuri no había cambiado, mas aquella ligera sonrisa se distorsiono completamente dando lugar a una mueca de ¿molestia? Si, esa sería la forma correcta de describir su expresión, molestia al ver como un muchacho, al parecer ninja de su aldea pues sus ropajes así lo demostraban, apareció tras ella tratándola con inusual confianza, llamándola por su nombre como si se conocieran desde siempre, diciendo cosas que por la distancia no podía oír pero que provocaban ligeros sonrojos en su ex-alumna, instintivamente apretó la taza que llevaba en la mano logrando despedazarla al instante imaginando que era el cuello de aquel Shinobi el que acababa de romperse, no sabía el motivo de su molestia, no lo entendía, por lo que prefirió dejarlo pasar, hacer de cuenta que no había visto a Matsuri ni a ese muchacho que despertaba su dormido instinto asesino.

Kankuro entro a la oficina del Kazekage con otra torre de papeles por firmar, deteniéndose al instante al ver la expresión en su casi siempre impasible rostro, Gaara pareció notar la presencia de su hermano y retomo su habitual postura ocupando su respectivo lugar, el marionetista deposito los documentos en la meso del Kazekage sin mencionar palabra alguna para luego dirigir la vista hacia el punto que su "hermanito" estuvo observando, encontrándose con el motivo de su molestia.

-Matsuri volvió de su misión, no lo sabía –hablo el marionetista sin quitar su vista de la ventana, tratando de entablar conversación con Gaara- Katzuki también volvió, le debo una botella de sake –agrego captando la atención de Gaara

-¿Katzuki? –Cuestiono el Kazekage de Suna levantando la vista de los documentos que empezaba a firmar-

-El chico que acompaña a Matsuri –respondió Kankuro dirigiendo su mirada a Gaara- apostamos que si regresaba con vida de la misión le pagaría una botella de sake

-¿De dónde lo conoces? –Volvió a preguntar el Kazekage- ¿Por qué esta en el mismo escuadrón que Matsuri? No recuerdo haberlo autorizado

-Si lo hiciste –replico el marionetista- la semana pasada, antes de la partida de Matsuri lo aprobaste, estaba en los documentos que te trajo Temari ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿De dónde conoce a Matsuri? –Pregunto evitando responder pues su hermano tenia razón-

-Oye, oye –replico Kankuro- ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con Matsuri? ¡Ah! –Exclamo de repente como si acabara de comprender algo- acaso… ¿te gusta? ¿Es eso?

-No digas estupideces –respondió después de un pronunciado silencio pues la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, ¿Enamorado? Tonterías…- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Vamos Gaara –contesto el marionetista- no te enojes, no tiene nada de malo enamorarse, estas en la edad, además Matsuri es muy linda y también…

-No vuelvas a decir estupideces como esas –replico el Kazekage tomando una postura amenazante, estaba de mal humor y Kankuro había llegado en el peor momento- Matsuri fue mi alumna y ahora es una Kunoichi mas de la aldea, eso es todo, no me interesa, nada tenemos que ver…

-Entiendo –contesto el marionetista cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una más seria y encaminándose hacia la salida- mejor me voy, ella debe querer informarte los resultados de su misión

-¿Ella? -Cuestiono confundido el Kazekage pues no veía a nadie más en la habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió...- Matsuri…

-Los dejo solos –replico Kankuro saliendo del lugar dándole paso a la castaña, para luego cerrar la puerta tras el-

-Buenos tardes Gaara-sama –saludo la chica con voz apagada, haciendo una reverencia sin dirigir su vista hacia él en ningún momento- aquí está el informe de la misión –agrego entregándole los documentos- si no hay nada más que necesite paso a retirarme, con su permiso…

Gaara vio como Matsuri despareció por la puerta que segundos antes había usado para entrar a la habitación, no supo que decir, qué hacer, la había lastimado pudo verlo en sus ojos, pues a pesar de que rehuía su mirada pudo notarlo, una inesperada opresión en su pecho, justo en el lugar de su corazón se hizo presente, dolía y dolía mucho, No presentaba heridas, su cuerpo estaba intacto, entonces… ¿Por qué?, recordó la expresión del rostro de la castaña y la opresión creció, estaba herida y había sido culpa suya…

-¿No vas a buscarla? –Cuestiono Kankuro desde el marco de la puerta-

-Creí que te habías ido –respondió el Kazekage recobrando su habitual postura-

-Me fui –replico el aludido- pero regrese cuando vi a Matsuri correr mientras lloraba como si el mundo hubiese acabado

-Estaba… ¿estaba llorando? –Pregunto Gaara sin mirar a su hermano-

-Tú qué crees –contesto el marionetista- la persona en quien más confiaba, a la que consideraba su amigo, acaba de decir que no tiene el mas mínimo interés por ella, a veces las palabras duelen más que un golpe ¿sabías Gaara?

-No sabía que estaba escuchando –se excuso el pelirrojo- no sentí su presencia

-Eso, Gaara –replico Kankuro- es por qué se ha convertido en un gran Kunoichi, se esforzó día con día para ganar tu reconocimiento, para ser digna de ser llamada tu alumna, no merecía que dijeras algo como eso aun si no estaba presente…

-No puedo hacer nada –contesto el Kazekage de Suna mientras devolvía su vista a los papeles que debía firmar- las palabras fueron dichas, no hay forma de remediarlo

-No puedo creer que los celos –dijo el marionetista provocando que Gaara detuviera su labor- nublen tu juicio de esta manera

-No estoy celoso –se defendió el pelirrojo encarando al fin a su hermano mayor- digo lo que pienso

-Entonces Matsuri no te importa –replico el mayor-

-Tampoco dije eso –contesto el pelirrojo-

-No, eso fue exactamente lo que dijiste –refuto el marionetista encarando a Gaara, sabía que el pelirrojo podría matarlo si así lo deseaba pero debía hacerlo entrar en razón, para eso era su hermano mayor- "Matsuri fue mi alumna y ahora es una Kunoichi mas, eso es todo, no me interesa, nada tenemos que ver", esas fueron tus palabras, al menos comportante como un hombre y admite tus errores

-No tientes tu suerte Kankuro –amenazo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie-

-Haga lo que quiera Kazekage-sama –contesto el marionetista- ¿Quiere matarme? ¡Hágalo! , pero ¡deje de comportarse como un estúpido niño engreído que no es capaz de admitir que cometió un error!

-Kankuro… -susurro Gaara un tanto sorprendido pues nunca le había alzado la voz, menos desde que se convirtió en el Kazekage de la aldea-

-Escúchame bien Gaara –replico el mayor- Matsuri se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa, amable con las personas, fuerte y decidida cuando la situación lo requiere, es una excelente Kunoichi una de las mejores, muchos tiene sus ojos puestos en ella, no esperes a que te la arrebaten para entender lo que significa para ti pues podría ser muy tarde… -agrego para luego dar media vuelta y volver por donde vino- deberías buscarla estaba muy mal cuando la vi…

Gaara se quedo de pie en medio de su oficina sin saber qué hacer, Kankuro tenia razón en mucho de lo que dijo, ella se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, pero… ¿enamorarse?, ¡ni siquiera sabía que era estar enamorado!, como se supone que debía entender algo tan confuso como el amor cuando apenas estaba acostumbrándose a las muestras de afecto de las personas; su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, no supo cómo ni por qué pero para cuando se percato de la situación, estaba buscando a Matsuri por toda la aldea, ¡Maldita la hora en que le enseño a ocultar su presencia!, no podía sentir su chacra por ningún lado, pensó en movilizar parte de los Shinobis a su disposición pero eso era exagerado, se recostó contra un árbol y entonces la vio…

Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al tiempo que una punzada atravesó su pecho provocando un dolor indescriptible para él, allí estaba ella, siendo abrazada posesivamente por el mismo hombre con el que la había visto ese mismo día, cerro los puños con fuerza al notar como ella se aferraba al pecho de aquel sujeto que tenia la osadía de acariciar su espalda, ¿Dolida? No la veía para nada herida, al contrario estaba muy cómoda en brazos de ese tipo pues no se separaba de él, no lo soportaba más, estando consciente de que si se quedaba podría matar a alguien dio media vuelta y se fue tan rápido como había llegado, después de todo, el único que había resultado lastimado ese día había sido el…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final… de este capítulo XD, espero haya sido de su agrado ^_^, me gustaría, corrijo, me encantaría saber sus opiniones sobre esta pequeña historia, saber si desean que la continúe o si debería retirarme XD, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este intento de fic, sin más que decir me despido esperando poder encontrarnos, si ustedes así lo desean en una futura continuación de esta historia, hasta la próxima SAYONARA *0*_


End file.
